stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Highly Illogical
Highly Illogical is the first episode of , a series intended as a crossover of Stone Trek and of . As such, it is the pilot episode of the first TSF season. Summary Part 1 (Stonedate 78120.55) Akeelah hailed Count Pfrizzek, with a message from Lyran Starfleet Command, telling the lord-admiral that the galactic survey cruiser that was under construction would be handed over to Lyran Starfleet Medical, by order of the King-Emperor of the Lyran Star Empire. After a quick review of the non-Lyran eligible officers, Brianna Reiss is awarded the command of the Stoneship and is knighted afterwards. The Stoneship undertook its shakedown cruise and the warp ride was rough because of a phase inducer in the warp drive. While the warp drive is fixed, the impulse drive, as well as high-energy turns, were tested. Before they could jump to warp again, Akeelah informs the crew of the Stoneship that they were to go to Malachor V in order to rescue hostages from the WYN Cartel. En route for Malachor V, the crew activated the Stoneship Enterprise holographic program, much to the delight of the officers. Part 2 (Stonedate 78125) The Stoneship jumps into battle, intent on capturing the , a ship containing the youngest son of the WYN Cartel leader and firing a plasma torpedo to sever the ship's neck. Quickly captured on the bridge, Corano Jones is beamed aboard as his ship is destroyed with a direct hit to the warp core. Brianna proceeds to release Corano in exchange of which the poisonous cargo will be destroyed. Shortly after the prisoner is released, the Stoneship surprise attacks Vandalon's ship, the Recusant, while the Guilmain sisters fly Lyran shuttles to destroy the freighters containing the poisonous cargo. Once the hostage rescue has been accomplished, they contact Starfleet Command but took 24 hours to reach them due to the high volume of calls made. Upon contacting Starfleet Command, they are tasked with charting the Andiert and the Vantaa Sectors. Part 3 (Stonedate 78328.65) During the long mission to explore the assigned sectors, the Stoneship crew prepare for soapbox car racing in a holodeck, using a holographic recreation of the Malachor Grand Prix as they discover that several worlds of the sector contain kryptonite, tritanium as well as a variety of other materials. Upon returning to Malachor V, Brianna has been summoned to testify in the court martial trial of Akeelah, who was found guilty and demoted, as a result. After the court-martial hearing, the two teams that trained in a holodeck for months at a time finally compete in a real soapbox car race, with Brianna winning her heat and finishing 3rd overall. Part 4 (Stonedate 78337) Meanwhile, red and yellow marble was loaded in the Stoneship's cargo bay for transport to the Monastir Fleet Yards, where the Enterprise was nearing completion in its drydock. Akeelah was cursing her position as the commanding officer-to-be of the Enterprise, citing health concerns. Upon arriving at Monastir, the shipyard workers unload the stone and complete the construction of the ship's internal walls, made out of dimension stone. Epilogue (Stonedate 78380) The Enterprise is commissioned, with Florence Finney sponsoring the ship with a bloodwine bottle cut with a bat'leth and the band 3 Guys and a Stoneship performing during the commissioning ceremony. Akeelah reluctantly assumes her station aboard the Enterprise. External link *Highly Illogical on the Stoneship Files boards Category:Stoneship Files episodes